


Метро

by Grenzy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenzy/pseuds/Grenzy
Summary: Разве можно пропустить, как дождливая осень перетекает в заснеженную зиму? Ривай, убедившись на собственном опыте, с лёгкостью скажет: можно.





	Метро

День выдался пасмурным. Ничего удивительного: осень давно уже пришла на смену лету и, сначала окрасив в яркие насыщенные цвета листву, вовсю раздевала деревья да ловила тоскливые взгляды. Небо всё чаще было затянуто синевато-серыми тучами. Дождь же полюбил монотонно стучать по крышам домов, автомобилей, цветастым зонтикам и окнам, каплями стекать по стёклам, застилая обзор. 

Упадок сил, снижение работоспособности и повышение сонливости — вещи, с которыми столкнулось большое количество людей. И на этот раз Ривай, к его глубочайшему сожалению, оказался в их числе.

Трясясь в вагоне метро, он ленивым взглядом обводил пассажиров, которые при всей своей непохожести, благодаря осени, были на одно лицо. Синяки и мешки под глазами — у каждого второго. Понурый вид и опущенные уголки губ — у всех без исключения. Красные белки глаз — у тех, кто умудрялся не спать: у пары чудаков нашлись силы на чтение, несколько других, судя по виду, молодых студентов, старательно моргали и пытались вглядеться в названия станций, красными буквами бегающих электронной строчкой под потолком.

Глубоко вздохнув, Ривай и сам кинул взгляд на пиксельные буквы и стал морально готовиться к большому числу пассажиров, которых принесёт со смежной ветки в самый разгар часа пик. Он прикрыл веки и откинулся назад, упираясь затылком в холодную панель вагона. На пару минут можно дать отдохнуть тяжёлой голове.

Когда Ривай открыл глаза, людей уже было чуть больше, чем много. У кого-то вода капала с зонтиков, у кого-то — с волос и курток. И ни единого улыбчивого лица. Ривай даже прищёлкнул языком от досады, но если его и услышали в шуме движущегося по тоннелю поезда, то никто не подал виду. Запустив пятерню в волосы, он привычным движением откинул отросшие пряди назад и прикоснулся несколькими пальцами к закрывшимся векам. Подушечки приятно охладили воспалившиеся от недосыпа и вечного сидения перед монитором глаза. Вздохнув, Ривай положил руку обратно на лежащий на коленях портфель и вновь начал осматривать пассажиров.

Молодняк, что прежде пускал слюни на свои шарфы и куртки, теперь бодро покачивался, крепко держась за поручни. На их же местах сидели женщины в возрасте, в простонародье именуемые бабками, без которых не обходился ни один час пик, и неважно, утро ли, день или вечер — парочка, но на каждый вагон найдётся. Уставшие мужчины, женщины, студенты, все как на подбор — хмурые, сонные, а некоторые и спящие.

Как, например, студент, что возвышался прямо над Риваем. А этот точно был студентом: длинные лохматые волосы, синяки под глазами, мятая футболка под расстёгнутой кожанкой, перепачканные в синих чернилах пальцы. Одной рукой удерживая свисающий с плеча рюкзак, другой схватившись за вертикальный поручень, он уткнулся лбом в сгиб локтя и так и задремал, с трудом раскрывая глаза разве что в моменты торможения и остановки поезда.

Пару мгновений позволив себе побороться с совестью, Ривай поднялся с места и, протиснувшись между телами, подтолкнул в спину очнувшегося студента. Тот, покачнувшись, оторопело посмотрел на Ривая и неожиданно улыбнулся. Зелёные глаза осветились благодарностью.

Усевшись на сиденье и устроив на коленях объёмный рюкзак, парень ещё раз взглянул на Ривая и, улыбнувшись чуть шире, прикрыл веки. Улыбка с его губ не сходила ещё почти две станции: Ривай тщательно за этим следил. Почему-то в этот день ему очень не хватало летнего тепла, и угрюмый люд никак не спасал его от сонливо-раздражительного настроения. И неопрятный на первый взгляд парень — первый улыбнувшийся человек за весь рабочий день. Ривай даже как-то облегчённо выдохнул, на секунду прикрыв глаза. Но лишь услышав название следующей станции, дал себе ментальную оплеуху: ехать полчаса. Впрочем, кинув взгляд на уснувшего студента, он понял, что всё равно встал бы.

Следующие пятнадцать минут были наполнены меланхоличными мыслями, что тягуче и лениво протекали в вакууме сонливого сознания. Людей постепенно становилось меньше, дышать — легче, а тело ощущалось свободней: уже можно было встать так, чтобы никого не задевать.

Равнодушно отметив, что место рядом со студентом освободилось, Ривай заметил, что парень проснулся и что-то быстро печатает на смартфоне. Стоящая ближе всех женщина уже хотела занять сиденье, как студент резво скинул на него рюкзак. Словно бы не заметив шума метро, он звонко и с улыбкой воскликнул: «Занято!» — и посмотрел на Ривая, кивнув ему в сторону места и убрав рюкзак обратно на колени.

Сбоку послышалось возмущённое: «Хам!», и женщина гордой походкой отправилась в другой конец вагона.

Проводив её равнодушным взглядом, Ривай снова посмотрел на парня, а тот, всё ещё улыбаясь, через пару мгновений вернулся к телефону.

Ривай молча опустился на сиденье и зачем-то повернул голову к парню. Почувствовав чужой взгляд, тот с улыбкой посмотрел в ответ, разглядывая серую радужку напротив. Затем пожал плечами и отвернулся, снова набирая сообщение.

До конечной они ехали молча и без переглядываний. Ривай только иногда краем глаза замечал лёгкую улыбку, играющую на потрескавшихся губах. И в те моменты задавался только одним вопросом — когда же он умудрился их рассмотреть.

Собравшись и одновременно встав, они вместе подошли к разъезжающимся в стороны дверям и уже через мгновение поднимались по лестнице. Так же идя бок о бок, изредка задевая друг друга локтями. Выйдя из стеклянных дверей под моросящий дождь, они вновь обменялись взглядами, студент — весёлым и лёгким, Ривай же — нечитаемым, но в то же время чем-то цепляющим, и разошлись в стороны.

Уже поздним вечером, перекинув ноги через подлокотник кресла, облокотившись на мягкую обивку спинки и допивая чай, Ривай подумал, что не прочь ещё раз его встретить — растрёпанного, сонного. И улыбчивого. И при тех же обстоятельствах. Да. Точно. При тех же.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Не сказать, что Ривай вспоминал об улыбчивом студенте часто. Не сказать, что и не вспоминал вовсе. В течение рабочего дня, положив руку на сердце, с чистой совестью мог утверждать, что ни разу не вспомнил те обветренные губы, отчего-то отпечатавшиеся в его памяти непонятным, но волнующим всплеском. Но стоило ему лишь спуститься в метро и сесть на давно облюбованное место — первый вагон, третий ряд, у дальнего поручня, — как память услужливо подкидывала образ стоя спящего парня. И его губы, растянутые в улыбке. И глаза. Ну точно, зелёные радостные глаза.

На третий вечер Риваю это надоело, и он прикрыл веки, прекратив как бы невзначай окидывать фигуры скучающим взглядом.

Всего лишь пацан. Какой-то студент. Да и к тому же неряшливый.

Ну улыбнулся. Ну занял место. И что с того? Детишек ему нарожать?

Ривай, не удержавшись, фыркнул и открыл глаза, в следующую секунду натолкнувшись на улыбку. Потрескавшиеся? Ривай чуть сощурился и стал вглядываться. Да вроде нет. Неужто пользовался гигиеничкой? Когда поднял взгляд выше, понял, что засмотрелся. А студент, такой же лохматый и сонный, вновь возвышался над Риваем и приветствовал открытым взглядом, словно бы и не заметил ничего.

Они оба уже знали, что произойдёт дальше.

Ривай, коротко вздохнув и словно бы смирившись с участью, подхватил с колен портфель и встал. Студент, широко растянув действительно зажившие губы, опустил взгляд в пол и сел на уступленное место.

Он снова кинул рюкзак и снова воскликнул: «Занято!» Вновь обменялись взглядами. Только в этот раз студент, ещё сильнее разлохматив влажные от стеной льющего дождя волосы, закрыл глаза и мигом провалился в сон. Через пару минут из-за покачиваний вагона съехал ниже. И ещё через минуту уронил голову на плечо Ривая, либо сделав вид, что спит, либо действительно не проснувшись.

Когда они вышли за стеклянные двери навстречу ливню, Ривай, покрутив в руке зонт, взглянул на ссутулившуюся спину и молча впихнул его студенту. Как ни в чём не бывало достал из портфеля второй — недосыпание иной раз очень даёт по памяти — и двинулся в своём направлении.

И каждый вечер, сидя у панорамного окна, по привычке перекинув ноги через подлокотник кресла и выпивая неизменный зелёный чай, Ривай вспоминал его. Разглядывал тёмные деревья, местами подсвеченные тусклыми фонарями, чёрную гладь видневшегося пруда и яркую луну, что любила в совсем уж мрачные ночи выглядывать из-за туч. Скользил взглядом по размытым контурам и вспоминал его. Его лохматые каштановые волосы, которые то были собраны в небрежный пучок, то не менее небрежно раскиданы по плечам. Часто сведённые к переносице густые брови, что не расслаблялись, даже когда засыпал. А он засыпал почти каждый раз.

Стоило Аккерману примоститься рядом, как студент уже без каких-либо церемоний съезжал ниже и опускал голову ему на плечо, с превеликим удовольствием закрывал глаза и проваливался в короткий, но такой нужный ему сон.

Иногда Ривай думал, кто же этот парень. Медик? Архитектор? Кто может настолько уставать в его возрасте, чтобы спать стоя?

А ещё вспоминал глаза. Всегда уставшие, но всё равно лучистые. Зелёные. Красивые.

И губы. Он их часто кусал. Вкупе со сведёнными бровями он всегда выглядел несколько нервным, волнующимся, но чаще задумчивым. Полные, с ранками и ещё… в последнее время Ривай скатывался к совсем лишнему определению — чертовски притягательные.

Однажды, когда Риваю совсем надоело смотреть на искусанные губы, на выходе из стеклянных дверей он вручил студенту плоский тюбик косметического вазелина и молил богов, чтобы пацан понял его верно. Хотя ошарашенный взгляд и вспыхнувший ярким огнём посреди тёмного вечера румянец на щеках ясно дали понять — ни черта не верно. И он бы с таким удовольствием громко прищёлкнул языком, если бы дыхание не перехватило. Даже, возможно, что-нибудь сказал, если бы язык слушался. Но тогда он мог лишь едва дышать и таращиться на студента. Застывшего. Смущённого. Чертовски притягательного.

Всё сводилось только к этому определению. Словно он не знал иных слов для описания того, что видел.

Но всё же студент смекнул, что к чему, и уже при следующей встрече Ривай проклинал себя за то решение. Обдуманное, взвешенное, верное — да. Но чёрт возьми. Поблёскивающие, влажные, его губы стали ещё более соблазнительными.

А однажды, изменив своей привычке и встав у окна с бокалом красного сухого, он так и замер напротив едва заметного отражения. Там, за толстым стеклом, кружились пушистые хлопья снега.

Ривай не поверил своим глазам. Не поверил ощущениям и времени. Два месяца. Дважды в неделю. Каких-то полчаса. И ни разу за всё время никто из них не проронил ни слова.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Ривай ожидал его увидеть лишь через пару дней — они встречались каждую неделю по вторникам и пятницам, — поэтому, когда увидел его перед собой на следующие же сутки, в среду, удивился. День вообще получился странным. Снег шёл не переставая, на земле превращаясь в малоприятную грязь, но постепенно вырастая в сугробы. Большие, красивые, многообещающие. На работе никто не раздражал ни просьбами, ни взглядами. А ещё прямо по макушке зарядила детвора снежком, когда он пересекал оживший после осеннего затишья двор. Взволнованные глаза мелочи и наперебой доносящиеся извинения стояли в памяти вплоть до того, как он увидел перед собой студента.

Кажется, ещё более лохматого, но, что странно, совершенно не сонного. Он напоминал совёнка: взбалмошного, растрёпанного, забавного. А глаза так и горели прожигающим внутренности огнём.

Ривай не смог встать. Он мог только смотреть в широко распахнутые зелёные глазищи, чувствуя, как его расщепляет на мельчайшие частицы. Как сбившееся дыхание совсем не желает выравниваться. Как сердце, сжавшись, вдруг устраивает забег на длинную дистанцию.

Пришёл в себя, только когда студент наконец отвёл взгляд и сел на освободившееся место рядом. Ривай не понимал, что произошло и происходит, но словно бы чувствовал, как у соседа, мальчишки, точно так же галопом несётся сердце, а губы и кончики пальцев покалывает.

Обычные пятнадцать минут пронеслись за пару секунд — Ривай только моргнул, а они уже прибыли на конечную. Выйдя за стеклянные двери, оба застыли. Казалось бы, наблюдали за кружащимся в причудливом танце снегом, но… они ждали. Чего — никто бы не сказал.

Ривай облизнул пересохшие губы и повернулся к студенту, который точно так же повернулся к нему и уже открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но так и замер, вглядываясь в серые глаза напротив. Запустив пальцы в спутанные пряди, он отвёл взгляд и отвернул голову. На секунду закусив губу, улыбнулся и снова посмотрел на Ривая.

— Знаете, — произнёс он тихо, с придыханием, — я готовлю потрясающий горячий шоколад. Не хотите попробовать? — Он вновь закусил губу и, казалось, стал ещё ближе. А ещё казалось, что мир вокруг замер: люди стали медленнее идти, машины стали плестись как черепахи, а снег совсем застыл в воздухе. А студент, невероятный и непонятно откуда такой взявшийся, продолжал открыто смотреть и улыбаться с закушенной губой.

Ривай почувствовал себя шестнадцатилетней девочкой, пусть и не знал точно, как они себя чувствуют в такие моменты, но никак не тридцатилетним мужчиной. Смотря в лучистые глаза, он едва сумел справиться с голосом и тихо произнёс: «С удовольствием».

Тот вечер, заснеженный и прохладный, волшебный и красивый, стал единственным свидетелем зарождения чего-то гораздо более трепетного и щемящего, чем обычные поездки в метро.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды WTF Riren team 2018 на WTF Kombat 2018


End file.
